It is known to drive pins into a blind drilled hole or bore to form integral parts, possibly also hinged to each other, such as for example, a watch bracelet or wristband. However, when a portion of the parts is formed of a hard material, such as diamond or ceramic, driving in is no longer possible without damaging the parts which cannot stand plastic deformation.
It is also known to secure pins by adhesive bonding in a blind drilled hole or bore to form integral parts. However, when a portion of the parts is formed of a hard material such as diamond or ceramic, adhesive bonding is also unsatisfactory since the securing cannot be guaranteed over time.